Snuggles
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: A series of one/two shots  of fluffy snuggles between various and all pairings, both romantic and nonromantic. Rating subject to change. Pairings so far: Ari/E D/M A/E A/A
1. Eames and Ariadne I

**Title:** Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Eames and Ariadne Part I

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** A series of one/two shot(s) of snuggles between various and all pairings.

Ariadne can't sleep… where does she go? To Eames of course!

**A/N:** This is a poor excuse to get in some Arimes snuggles. There is no blatant relationship, so if you want you can choose to ignore it or you can run with it. It's just nonsensical fluff. They really need a fluff button in the genre section… no Goku, not a muffin button, a fluff button (DBZ Abridge reference joke… couldn't help myself). Seriously they do! This is for InceptionErection (don't you just love that name? XD) who enjoys Eames snuggles as much as I do. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I own nada. Not Inception, Paranormal Activity, or DBZ Abridge… I wish I owned the first one though…

* * *

He was woken up by a clicking noise. Eames was by no means a heavy sleeper; years of life in the crime world take away the ability to sleep heavily- and ability to dream, if you're the job of entering them. He laid there still and listened for anything and everything. Footsteps slowly made their way from the door and slipped his hand out from other his pillow. Right when almost had it over gun on the bedside table; a soft and familiar voice startled him.

"Eames?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," He yelled nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" the voice said franticly.

Eames caught his breath and rolled over to sit up. As he expected, there was a small figure standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed, and giving him an apologetic look (from what he could see thanks to the lights from the street outside).

"I'm fine. Ariadne, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?" He sighed.

"I-I forgot, I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You know," he smirked, "it's not appropriate for young ladies to break into defenseless men's rooms in the middle of the night."

"Defenseless? Please, you about as defenseless as the Pentagon," she retorted and he could see the tension in her shoulders lessen slightly.

"I'm offended," Eames mocked back, "I'll have you know I broke into the Pentagon once."

"Sure you did."

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to get in the bed? I'd rather not have a _Paranormal Activity _moment. The part where the woman stands there all night was the eeriest part."

He smiled when she sighed and walked to the other side of the bed, flipped back the covers, and crawling in.

"What's your excuse this time?" He asked, scooting back down under the covers as well.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered and lowered her eyes bashfully.

"This is what? You're fifth one this week? You know darling, I'm starting to think you're lying and just don't want to admit you like sleeping with me." He added jokingly.

"Hmm…" she responded and rolled onto her side to face away from him.

He took that as an invitation and scooted over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the back of her neck. The action made her giggle softly.

"You need to tell them you're having nightmares," he whispered, snaking his right leg around to rest across her ankles. "I'm sure Yusuf can give you something for it."

"I don't want drugs," she muttered and yawned.

"You can't keep sneaking in here, love." He paused and then added with a smirk "They might start to think we're shagging."

"How did you know that's what my nightmares were about?" She said seriously before giggling again.

"Oh hush," he wiggled a little bit and let his face rest against her hair. "I'm being quite serious, darling. You need something to make the nightmares go away."

He stroked his thumb along her forearm and wait for her to respond. He'd thought she'd fallen asleep when she whispered back.

"I already do." She paused again, "Good night, Eames."

He laid there and held her until she dosed off, falling asleep himself soon after with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**AWWWW! Can you say it with me? Awwww! (Fifth... not five! Sorry for the mistake XD)**


	2. Eames and Ariadne II

**Title: **Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Eames and Ariadne Part II

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** A series of one/two shot(s) of snuggles between various and all pairings. A continuation of Part I, in which Cobb shows up and does not react well with Ariadne answering Eames' door.

**A/N:** I decided to make this a twofer as well as continue on with other various pairings (both romantic and nonromantic), but only because I have the cutest (in my opinion) one shot of Mal and Dom. There also isn't enough good fluff going around so :P I was originally going to make a story called "The Women" and use that shot there, however, I can't seem to get a good story going with anything else. Besides, Arthur needs snuggles too! XD

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing but my totem, these words, and a car named Just Jack. ;)

* * *

_Knock_

Ariadne told herself to ignore it; she was half awake and if she ignored it long enough she was certain she'd fall back into sleep.

_Knock-knock_.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and rolled over. The clock's bright red neon numbers said five fifty-two. She frowned and groaned again. She wasn't supposed to be up until eight.

_Knock-knock-knock._

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled barely auditable.

Wiggling out of the covers, she got off the bed and stumbled forward. Rubbing her eyes, she steadied herself and walked to the door. The closer she got, the more the knocking noise persisted. With a flick of her wrist, she unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"It's about-"

Standing in front of her was Cobb. He stared at her as if she was a ghost and she wondered if she really looked that bad. She rubbed her eyes again and yawned.

"Cobb," she wined, "It's six in the morning, what are you doing?"

He stared at her and then his eyes traveled to the wall on his left, her right, and then back at her. He didn't say word as he repeated the motion.

"Um, I-I came to- this is Eames' room!" He finally got out.

Ariadne squinted and then her brain process what he'd said.

"Oh," she replied and turned back into the dark room. "Eames, Cobb wants you."

He didn't move so she walked over and yanked his blanket.

"Eames, get up." Nothing. "Eames get up!" Still nothing. "EAMES!"

"What woman!" he growled without looking up.

"Cobb wants you." She said softly, crawling back into the bed.

Eames huffed and got up, stumbling to the door where Cobb waited. Before Eames could open his mouth, Cobb yanked him by the shirt and shut the bedroom door.

"What is Ariadne doing in _your_ room!"

"Sleeping?" He said groggily. "Cobb, it's six in the morning, what the bloody hell do you want?"

"I want to know why Ariadne is in your bed!" He'd let go of Eames shirt but still had a shrill tone to his voice.

"She had a nightmare, no need to wake the whole bloody floor," he snapped, his eyes slowly adjusting to the hall light.

"That's the excuse you're going to use," Cobb retorted sarcastically and frowned.

"Cobb, what the hell?" Eames whined.

It was too early and he couldn't think straight. He just wanted to go back to his warm bed and sleep.

"Ariadne is in _your_ bed and I can only think of three reasons _why_ she'd be in your bed and I don't like any of them." He glared, crossing his arms.

Eames crossed and rolled his eyes. "Look Cobb, we're not shagging. I told her people would think that but does she listen? No." He sighed, "I swear on-" He looked around and placed his hand on the wall, "this tacky wallpaper that I'm not shagging her, that I do not wish to shag her, and that I will never attempt to shag her. So get your panties out of their bunch."

Cobb sighed and eyed him and seemed to take Eames' word with a grain of salt. After a moment, he let his defensive stance drop.

"How long has she been having nightmares?"

"A few days," Eames yawned. "What did you really want? It doesn't sound like you knocked on my door just to see if Ariadne was there."

"Right," Cobb thought for a moment and frowned. "I don't even remember now."

"So can I go back to bed?" Eames felt like a child asking for 'just five more minutes'.

"No." Cobb replied quickly. "Not with Ariadne in there."

"Cobb this is ridiculous. Don't you trust me?"

"Not really."

Eames pouted at Cobb's seriousness on the matter.

"Thank you Cobb, for solidifying where we stand in our friendship," Eames sighed which became a yawn, "I'm going back to bed. I will inform Ariadne when she gets up to stop sneaking into my room and start bothering you when she gets frightened."

"If you-"

"I know, I know," Eames waved a hand lazily as he opened his door; "You'll have my head, cut off various parts, etc. etc."

"Good because I mean it."

Eames glanced back with a half-smile.

"Right, I'll be sure to as well let her know you've staked claims on her person."

Eames shut and locked the door before Cobb could react. Stumbling a bit in the darkness, he landed on the side Ariadne previously occupied and looked at the clock, which blared seventeen after six in red numbers. He still had an hour and a half to pretend to sleep. He considered rousing Ariadne to inform her of Cobb's threats. That consideration disappeared when he snuggled up against her and surprisingly fell back into sleep.

**Aw, can you say aw again? And silly Cobb, snuggles are for Eames XD**


	3. Dom and Mal I

**Title:** Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Dom and Mal I

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** A series of one/two shot(s) of snuggles between various and all pairings.

We find out why early morning is Dom's favorite time of day.

**A/N:** Okay, don't freak out because I decided to cut Eames and Ariadne short. I was very torn about posting that second bit but it was too funny to pass up. As I mentioned in the summary, this is a series of various one-shot/two-shots. Mostly two-shots but you get my drift. So, these chapters (besides the similarly titled) are not related.

I also know what you're thinking... why not Ariadne? Well, this is before Inception and before Mal passed. The real Mal, she wasn't evil and he did love her so yea, she needs to be addressed. Ariadne will get snuggles with Dom later, I promise! I wasn't going to post this so soon but I'm a review whore. XD.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing but my totem, these words, and a stubborn Yorkie named Kate-Kate ;)

* * *

Early morning, just as the sun peeked through the curtains, was always his favorite time of day. He'd always wake first and it would always be hours too soon. He didn't mind; those were some of the few hours before a hectic day where he could just lay there with her and it would be just the two of them.

Sometimes, he'd watch her sleep and wonder what uninhibited dream she was dreaming. Mostly, he'd just wrap his arm around her and hold her, taking in everything about her that he loved. The way she smelled, the warmth of her skin; how her body fit so neatly into his. He'd lay there and memorize everything about her.

Now on this one morning as it had been for the past seven months, it wasn't just the two of them anymore.

Dom woke to find her sleeping peacefully beside him with her back to him. Maneuvering ever so quietly, he slipped his arm under hers and wrapped it around her waist, pulling himself to her. He nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed her shoulder. That was when he felt it.

His hand, out of a new habit formed months ago, rested atop Mal's round and ever growing belly. Then he felt it again. It was small 'thump' against his hand; barely noticeable, yet there all the same. Dom lifted his head to look down when he felt it a third time. He glanced over just in time to see Mal's eyes flutter open and smile at him sleepily.

"She's been doing that all night," she whispered. "I believe she finds her kicking funny."

"Well that's not nice," He whispered down at her stomach.

"She gets it from you. You always were a trouble-maker."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he chuckled and nuzzled her face to kiss her cheek.

"Dom, tell me it's Saturday," Mal said, turning onto her back to face him. He moved his arm up so he could pull her closer to him.

"It's actually Sunday," He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Even better," she gave him a light peck on the lips before burying her face in his shoulder. "Let's stay in bed."

"All day?"

"It would be nice," she murmured.

Then she let out a gasp and propped herself up on her elbow to look down with the other hand right where Dom laid his just minutes before.

"What's wrong?" He asked, her sudden gasp worrying him.

"She-" Mal paused for a moment. "I think she has hiccups now."

She looked up at Dom and Dom looked back. Once their eyes connected, they laughed.

* * *

**Aw... can you say Aw? I can say Aw =)**


	4. Dom and Mal II

**Title: **Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Dom and Mal II

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** A series of one/two shot(s) of snuggles between various and all pairings.

Two years later and early mornings are no longer Dom's favorite time of day; mid-nights are.

**A/N:** I wasn't going to do another continuation shot however, I couldn't help myself. The Cobb family is just so darn cute and no one really shows that. If there are more Pre-Limbo!Mal fics (non-angst) then send them =D I'd love to read them! I also realize I more than likely get on you guys nerves. I'm always updating and flooding your inbox. I'm sorry, writing is my life. I can't help it. Seriously, I should be in rehab for it XD

**BATMAN AND HARDY FANS:** Tom Hardy (the lovely Mr. Eames) is in talks for Batman 3. Can you say Riddler or Penguin? I want Riddler… just sayin ;) It's so Ea- I mean Tom Hardy to wear a green suit. =D

**Disclaimer: **I sadly own nothing but my totem, these words, and a stubborn Yorkie named Kate-Kate ;)

* * *

Two years later and early mornings are no longer Dom's favorite time of day. Now his favorite time of day is no longer during the day at all, but at night. It's always around the same time, right after him and Mal fall asleep. He hears her small feet stumble down the hall before she even reaches the bed.

"Daddy?"

He'd opened his eyes and there she is, standing beside him with her teddy bear clenched in her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" He'd mumble, trying to wake himself.

She'd give him the saddest face in the world, her big blue eyes wide and her little lips pouting.

"Me scared, Daddy," she'd whisper.

Dom couldn't help but smile at her. She'd just started to talk in sentences however; she'd say 'me' instead of 'I'. He sat up and moved his feet to lie on the floor. Without asking, Dom picked her up and placed her on the bed between himself and Mal.

"Phillipa?" Mal muttered, rolling over to see her daughter sitting beside her, "Had a bad dream?" Phillipa nodded her head frantically. "It's alright," Mal smiled, running her hand through her daughters hair, "Mommy and Daddy will make the bad dreams go away."

"Okay," Phillipa leaned over and kissed her mother, "Me love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, darling," Mal smiled.

"Me love you, Daddy," she stood up on the bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he whispers back to her.

The next few minutes are spent getting settled. Mal shifted so she can lay an arm around Phillipa without putting too much pressure on her rounding stomach. Dom scooted closer to the middle laying his arm across Mal's, his face nuzzled up next to his daughter's. Soon Mal and Phillipa were fast asleep, Phillipa with her teddy bear still tucked in her arms.

Dom, however, was awake as he always was at this time at night. As always, he smiled and slightly tightened his grip on Mal and Phillipa. He'd fall asleep with the same thought on his mind, that he had everything he could ever want: a wife and daughter he loved more than anything in the world and another baby he was certain he'd love just the same and it all within arms reach. He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**Aw, got to love Daddy!Dom XD And Phillipa! She's sooooo adorable with her teddy bear. **


	5. Arthur and Eames I

**Title: **Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Arthur and Eames I

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** A series of one/two shot(s) of snuggles between various and all pairings.

Arthur has a bad day. Who makes it better? Eames. Duh.

**A/N:** So this video on youtube called He's moving up slowly by lightneverfades got me all hot and bothered for some ArMes dealing ;) I said _all pairings_ so I'm doing just that. Don't like it don't read it. Inspired by that video and this song: Illuminated – Hurts. That band (Hurts) is amazing. I'm so glad this wasn't as angsty as it was going to be. I hope it's up to par; I've never wrote slash before.

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Mrs. Nolan nor is it Mr. Nolan. I own nadda

* * *

Routine was something they never thought they'd fall into. Running for so long, splitting apart job after job; it was a miracle they were still together. After Inception, they took a leaf out of Cobb's book and decided to take a leave of absence from the dream world. They had the means and they needed the break.

A little apartment in Aiken, South Carolina of all places is where they ended up. Arthur loved South Carolina. Eames couldn't fathom why; he was more a hot climate with beaches and deserts type of guy. Arthur on the other hand, enjoyed green and mountains with a cool climate. They'd flipped a coin for it and Arthur won five times. If it hadn't been Eames' to begin with he would have sworn Arthur cheated.

For once, he was glad Arthur won.

The scenery was growing on him as the apartment they rented. It was a medium sized apartment, and Arthur decorated it. The walls were white with accenting baby blue colors on the windows and trim and the wooden floor paneling pale to match. Paintings of eastern coast sail boats scattered along the themed walls. The furniture matched the walls, the couch and seat covers plaid in pale blue and white. The kitchen had white marble counters with a lovely black top stove and stainless steel appliances. It was an opened house; very aired and calm. Eames was very pleased he let Arthur decorate.

A typical Tuesday it was, Eames and Arthur going about their business. Unlike the normal typical Tuesday however, Arthur's day was in ruins. Nothing extraordinary took place; it just seemed nothing could go his way. He woke up late for starts and then he stubbed his toe and hit his elbow three times before he left the flat. He had forgotten Phillipa's birthday was in two days and ran about town finding an impromptu present. There was also the fact it started raining out of nowhere when he was at the library returning books and he ended up soaked once he got to the car.

When he finally got home, he was annoyed, wet, and tired. He went to get his key but couldn't find it. While he searched his pockets, it started raining again. Jogging back to the car, he found he'd locked his keys in.

"Why?" he asked no one, "Why me?"

He knew Eames was home and not bothering to try and walk fast as the rain was plastering his blue shirt and jeans to skin, he got to the door and knocked. Thankfully, Eames answered in seconds.

"Arthur what are you doing?" He asked, stepping aside to let him in, "You look like a drowned rat."

"Thank you Eames, for that obvious observation," he said, yanking off his sneakers with was full of water.

"I detest wet socks," Arthur muttered, yanking the soaked cloth off his feet.

"Go get a shower and change," Eames said watching him, "You'll catch a right cold if you don't."

"Yes mother," Arthur joked.

Eames' lips formed a smirk and he tugged absentmindedly at his dark yellow shirt Arthur hated so much.

"Want me to help you?" He asked, following the Point Man into their room.

Arthur shot him a mischievous look with his brown eyes.

"Big boy's take showers by themselves, mom."

"Oh but darling!" Eames continued in a higher pitch, picking up on the gag, "You'll always be my baby."

"I'll murder you if you burst into Mariah Carey," Arthur grumbled, grabbing a towel from the linen closet inside the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

"I wasn't going to but now that you mention it-"

"Good bye, Eames," Arthur said, walking over and shoving the Forger out the doorway.

"What, I can't join?" He pouted, and batted his lashes. His grey eyes however remained devious.

"No," and Arthur shut the door locking it.

The shower did wonders. He almost didn't want to leave the feel of the warm water beating into his back and easing his tense muscles. When he got out, he found Eames watching a mind numbing television show, not really paying attention to it as much as he was staring off. Arthur could think of better ways to pass the evening. He went up and turned off the television causing Eames to frown at him.

"That was rude," he said, watching Arthur as he walked over to him.

While he wanted to be mad, Eames couldn't. He loved the way Arthur looked right out of shower, with his hair mussed and damp and his cheeks still flushed from the warm water. He did not say a word when Arthur stood in front of him.

"Come lie with me," Arthur whispered, reaching down and tugging his hand lightly.

Eames did not protest and let Arthur led him to their bedroom. Once inside, Arthur yanked his shirt off and crawled into bed. Eames was perplexed by this, but followed suit. No sooner was he under the covers, Arthur scooted to him. He buried his face in Eames chest, laced his arm under Eames', and forced his leg between the Forger's.

"Arthur what-"

"Shhh," he replied and sighed, pulling Eames to him. "Just be."

Eames laid there for a minute, following Arthur's instructions. It was rather nice, to lay there with Arthur and 'just be'. Eames buried his face in Arthur's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"You had a bad day, didn't you, love?" He whispered, rubbing Arthur's back gently.

"A little," Arthur muttered.

"Anything I can do?"

"Just hold me."

Eames obliged; eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww. So cute =) Oh let me know how the imagery was. It's a weak point of mine and I'm trying to get better at it so opinions help! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Arthur and Eames II

**Title: **Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Arthur and Eames II

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Eames is bored… so he annoys Arthur. Set during Inception… I think.

**A/N:** This is more funny than lovey… and there is like one second of snuggles… but whatever I thought it was cute so I posted it. This is also going on the Kissing Meme =D

* * *

"Arthur, I'm bored," Eames said blandly.

It was just him and Arthur at the warehouse. Ariadne, Cobb, and Yusuf were all out and about doing whatever they did, leaving he and Arthur to wait on them. Eames was currently leaning onto the table, his arms crossed flat on the wooden surface with his head lying atop them. Arthur was at the other end of the room, leaning back in his chair against the wall with two of its legs in the air, reading something akin to a magazine.

"Why don't you go play in traffic and see how many cars you can dodge," Arthur replied, not looking up from his reading.

"I did that yesterday." Eames grumbled.

"Why don't you go play in traffic and see how many cars can hit you then?" He shot back, flipping the page.

"Arthur that is mean," Eames said seriously, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm not mean, I'm merely giving suggestions."

Eames glanced over at him and saw the faint makings of a smirk. Then Eames got an idea. Getting out of his chair he promptly made his way to Arthur, with a grin. As expected, Arthur didn't see him until he was at him, on his knee so his chair fell forward and plopped into his lap. Arthur sat in shock while Eames wrapped his arms around his neck and threw his legs over Arthur's other knee.

"Eames what are you-"

"Tell me a story Arthur," Eames grinned.

"Get off me you oaf!"

Arthur dropped the magazine and shoved at Eames. Eames however, wouldn't budge.

"Tell me a story!"

"What are you five?" Arthur growled, shoving again.

"Five and a half," Eames grinned. He nuzzled against Arthur's shirt, wrinkling it on purpose. "Hmm, you smell good."

"Eames if you do not get off me this instance-"

"Tell. Me. A. Story." Eames raised his head and stared defiantly at Arthur, who returned the stare with a glare of his own. "Are you going to blink or are you going to kiss me, because normally when people give me that look, I get one or the other."

Arthur let out an unflattering growl and wrenched Eames arms from around his neck and tried to shove him onto the floor. Eames however, laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around Arthur's chest.

"I'm not getting up till you tell me a story."

"Fine," Arthur huffed. "Once there was this annoying over-grown oaf named Eames-"

"Hey!"

"-who was too big to be trying to sit in people's laps. One day he decided to try and sit in his friend's lap and in turn squished his friend to death; the end. Now get out of my lap!" Arthur shouted and shoved again.

Eames let himself flop to the floor and he pouted up at Arthur.

"That hurt my feelings. That was not a nice story at all."

"You were killing my legs," Arthur snapped, rubbing the top of his pants to try and smooth them out. "I can't even feel them."

"Are you calling me fat?" Eames asked, crossing his arms.

"Pudgy is more the word I was looking for."

Eames glared. He did not like the glint in Arthur's eyes. Glint meant he was enjoying this _too_ much. Eames needed to level the playing field.

"At least I'm not a stick… in the mud."

"You're words hurts so much," Arthur said replied blandly, his brown eyes giving a blank and bored look.

Normally, Arthur would bite; it seemed Eames would have to resort to Plan B. Dropping his arms to his side; he pouted and forced his eyes as wide as they would go. To Eames's delight, Arthur's brow furrowed.

"Don't give me that look," he said in a low tone, looking away from Eames.

Eames sat there, refusing to drop his façade. Arthur glanced back at him, crossed his arms and scowled.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Eames didn't say anything; his eyes were watering from forcing them not to blink. He told himself it was worth it.

"I swear," Arthur huffed, getting off his chair. He took a few steps over and squatted down beside Eames and said softly "I did not hurt your feelings."

"Yes you did," Eames tilted his chin upward but kept his pout.

"Well I'm sorry."

"You don't sound it." Eames retorted and Arthur rolled his eyes. "A kiss would make it better."

"What are you five?" Arthur asked with a raised brow.

"I already told you I'm five and a ha-" Eames was cut off when Arthur leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Better?"

Eames beamed at him. "Much."

"Good," Arthur stood back up and glanced over his shoulder at the door, "Now get your sorry ass up before they get back. "

Eames rolled his eyes but obeyed, getting off the floor and dusting his slacks. Arthur stood by him and gave him a disbelieving once over.

"What?" Eames questioned, knowing full well the answer.

"You're preposterous, you know that?" Arthur smirked at him.

"Ah, but you love me," Eames grinned goofily.

"For some odd reasoning I have yet to figure out, yes," Arthur stepped closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do me a favor and behave."

"Of course darling, but only for you."

Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to chair and Eames returning to his desk. When Ariadne walked in minutes later, she was puzzled at the grin Eames sported. Normally, she only saw a scowl when it came to Eames being in the same room as Arthur. Arthur and Eames both noticed her puzzled look but said nothing. They had a bet with Cobb and Yusuf and they were not about to lose it. They stole a glance at each other and suppressed further grinning. They'd tell her… eventually.

* * *

**Okay so that last bit was off topic a little but I wanted to end it… eh sorry it sucks!**


	7. Ariadne and Arthur I

**Title: **Snuggles

**Chapter Title:** Arthur and Ariadne I

**Rating: **K

**Summary:** A series of one/two shot(s) of snuggles between various and all pairings.

**A/N:** Here is the long awaited snuggles between Arthur and Ariadne for their fans. This one is based on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I'm not a main Arthur/Aria fan however; this is a collection of all ships and all ships I shall catch a voyage on. I hope this is up to par with your expectations. I will admit the song softened me to this pairing. Lol.

* * *

"Arthur! Hurry up! It doesn't take that long to make popcorn."

Ariadne waited for weeks to see this movie. With a job taking up the first few weeks when it premiered in theatres and the crazy schedule she and Arthur maintained with or without working, they never had time to see it. When she realized it would be releasing on DVD/Blu-ray, she made Arthur promise he'd take one night off to watch it with her.

Now she was getting impatient. She wanted to watch it with_ him_; she could have seen the movie ages ago if it were the opposite case. Just when she was about to get up to see what was taking him so long, he walked in with a large bowl.

"What took you so long? Make popcorn the old way?" She laughed as he sat down beside her.

"Actually, yes I did." He gave her a smirk.

"No way," she said with wide eyes. Taking a piece out of the bowl, she grinned. "I love homemade popcorn. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what are we watching?"

She gave him a sly grin and grabbed the remote off the side table. Pressing play, the previews and release trailers played.

"Promise me you won't complain," she said batting her eyes.

Arthur raised a brow and then it dawned on him. "This is-" he was cut off by the menu as it came onto the screen. "Sweeny Todd. Really Aria?"

"Arthur! I don't want to watch it alone. I promise it's not bad."

She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. He glanced at her with a skeptical look. Her response was to cling to his arm and lay her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know it's not bad if you've never seen it?"

"I saw the play when I was ten."

Arthur choked a little on his popcorn. "Ten?"

"My parents love Broadway," she shrugged.

"If you get scared or grossed out, don't complain to me."

She pulled away and pressed play before smiling back at him. "Yea whatever, you know you enjoy me clinging to you."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back to him. "I won't deny that."

They fell into silence as the movie started. Halfway through after Arthur had moved the half empty bowl onto the table in front of them to hold onto her better. When the scenes of bloodshed played, Ariadne buried her face in his shoulder. Arthur was pleased; she could see him smile smugly in triumph that way.

* * *

**Okay this isn't my best one but I'm half awake and this story needed to be updated. I promise a much better Araidne/Arthur shot next. It might take a while as school is crazy but I promise! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
